Something different
by Mondlercrazy0508
Summary: Monica and chandler meet and see how there life through boarding school highschool love goes mondler sap please read rated T for language just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I am so excited about this story and let me explain. Monica is not fat she is a freshman in highschool in a boy girl boarding school. Chandler is a softmore but it's his first year at that school Ross is the same age and Rachel is in Monica's grade. Joey and Phoebe are in Ross'es grade. Even carol is in this one she is a freshman and eventually Susan comes around. Richard is just a senior and Pete is a junior, they are in the story Barry is a softmore. Kip is a freshman. David is a junior and mike is a softmore, and Alex from Joey is a freshman. Janice is a freshman and kathy is a softmore. Ok I know lots of Phoey fans Mike and Alex will be in this one they will kind of be part of the group. The story is mostly about Mon, and Chan. Also the chapters will be alternating between Monica and Chandlers point ov this has been a exptionally long authors note so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own know one **

**Monica:**

Great it's the first day at school I am nervous but at least my brother is there. Me and my brother, Ross, actually get along really well. It my first day at LHBS (Lincholn High Boarding School), and boy was I scared what if my roommate is a bitch or a slob, I would personally rather have a bitchy popular girl than a slob, gosh I hate messes. Oh but what if she is both. Ok I need to calm down. I walk into school and these boys are playing catch with a ball. As I walked further into that hall the boy with the wired hair who was playing catch tripped over me going long.

"Geez! Whatch where you're going," I said standing up.

"I-I-I'm soo sorry, are you ok?" he asked I nodded he was actually kind of cute, blue eyes, sandy brown hair done up in the seagalsflock style. It was qute charming actually. "My names Chandler Bing," he said shyly and he blushed a little.

"Monica Geller," I replied shaking his hand "Its nice to meet you," I said.

"Well thanks, even though I haven't made the best first impression, it's nice to meet you too." he said he was funny, very comical. "It's my first year here." he said. " I went to an all boys boarding school for my freshman year," he added.

I nodded, "ya it's my first year too but I'm only a freshman," I replied. "Ummmm, do you know where to check in?" I asked him he miled at me and nodded. He had the cutest smile ever. "Do you already have your roommate?" I asked as I followed him to a table.

"No I don't I haven't been to my dorm yet," he said. I nodded and I checked, he waited for me. "Do you need help with your stuff?" he asked.

"No, but if you want to help you can," I said casually. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok," he said and we went back and brought my boxes to my dorm, there was already a girl there she was a dirty blonde with a rather large nose and hazel eyes. She looked like one of those popular girls her other roommate was just sitting n her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was a bleach blonde with brown eyes and tall. The tall girl looked up! And smiled.

"You must be our last roommate, I Phoebe Buffay," she said cheerfully.

Then the big nosed girl came over. "I'm Rachel Green it's nice to meet you, sorry the last bed is the top bunk but if you feel uncomfortable you can have the bottom." she said sweetly. I smiled my roommates weren't that bad.

"No I will have the top," I said Rachel nodded.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Phoebe asked as she pointed at Chandler.

"No we just met in the hallway and I tripped and fellwon her and I was just helping her with her boxes." he replied.

"Ya we are just friends," I said and looked back at him to find him smiling. I guess he likes th idea of being friends.

"I can help you unpack," he said I nodded, and he came in and started helping me unpack.

* * *

After he helped unpack, I went with him to help him get his stuff up to his dorm. On our way up I started to make conversation.

"So you are sixteen, but you are a softmore? Did you get held back, expelled?" I asked he had a silver porsch and I was curious.

"My family moved and I didn't get to finish that year of school so I got held back." he said I nodded. We finally made it to his dorm when I saw his roommates one that looked like one of those womanizer players, brown eyes black hair, he was what you would call hot. Then the other had an afro and brown hair, I realized it was my brother Ross.

"Ross!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I was just about to look for you, what are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"Oh I was just helping my new friend Chandler with packing, you know how much I love to that." I mused, suddenly the other boy turned around and smiled.

"How you doin'!?" he asked he was being flirty, and he really wasn't my type so I shot him down.

"Fine," I said he had a dissapionted look on his face. Chandler just laughed to hiself, when he fainally spoke up.

"I'm Chandler." he introduced himself to everyone.

"Joey." said the flirty boy. Chandler shook his hand.

"Ross, Monica's older brother," he said eyeing chandler.

"You need help unpacking?" I asked to no one in perticular. They all noded and we all unpacked together.

* * *

"So fun day of unpacking, huh?" Chandler asked, him and I were at a restraunt he drove us to after packing and everything, he took us out for ice cream.

"I thought so, you?" I asked he smiled and shook his head.

"How do you like packing?" he asked in a joking voice.

"I just do, and that's not all I like, I like cooking cleaning, making lists, and taking care of people." I said proudly he just smiled at me and laughed.

"Oh, won't the man you marry be a lucky one." he said still laughing.

"How so?" I asked truely curious to why.

"Well... You are increadably beautiful, I mean could you BE any prettier? And you like to all this momly thing about you, or at least moms ive seen on tv do," he said I blushed.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Ya you are the prettiest girl I know in real life."one said shyly and sweetly he was so damn sweet.

"Thanks," I said there was an awkward pause. "So what is it you like to do?" I asked.

He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, I like reading and writing, music, I like singing and guitar, I like math and I also like _baywatch._" He said with a goofy grin I just rolled my eyes, And went back to my icecream.

* * *

I walked back in my dorm and Rachel and phoebe were talking then phoebes eyes landed on me.

"Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?" she asked I justrolled my eyes and chuckled.

"No," I said with a smile.

"Do you want him to be?" Rachel asked I rolled my eyes once again. Them anticipating my answer.

"I don't really know." I said and walked off to get changed.

**Well I hope every one enjoyed it cause it took forever to write. It was still fun though. Ok review and if you have any questions or suggestions please put that up. By the way I will make som Rachel and Joey fans happy and let them go out for a little whilenut the lobsters will always be the secondary love story. Ok bye;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I have nothing to say so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own... No one surprising right?**

**September 1st Chandler**

Well the first week of school was greatespecially the first day. I met Monica she was amazing and I used to not believe in love at first sight but wow. She is amazing. Her and her roommates and me and my roommates became our on little group even though we were in our on little cliques. Joey is a heartbreaking womanizer who has sex on a regular basis. Ross a smart guy who is well kind of strange. His sister Monica smart beautiful caring sexy sweet amazing funny and comforting. Phoebe a strange blonde who believes in past lives and that she is physcic. Rachel a hot slutty girl with a big heart no offense to her. Then there's me the awkward strange wise ass. Ya and that's our group, Ross seems to be in love with Rachel though it's quite funny. Joey seems to have the hots for her to but I just think he is horny.

I walkedout to Monica's dorm and knocked on her door when no one answered I just walked in. I saw she was vacuuming with headphones in her ears andshe was dancing to the music. I smiled at the sight she was so cute.

"BOO!" I screamed scaring her and grabbing her sides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while I just laughed my ass off. "Oh ya it's sooooo funny." she said sarcastically.

"Well 1 it was and 2 I thought I was the sarcastic one." I said said teasingly. She made a face at me and I imitated her. Then she hit me in the chest playfully. "Ow that hurts you know." I said sarcastically.

"Ok whatever you ready to have an awesome day?" she asked, I nodded. "Ok first," she started going to the fridge and getting to pints of icecream she handed me chocolate while she had cookie dough and she pulled out almost every topping you could think of,"And here is all the toppings so create your masterpiece." she said insinning voice, I smiled every Sunday we agreed to make icecreamsundays it was our tradition.

* * *

"So I have told you about my family and my past, now it's your turn." she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh trust me if I told you, you would do one of two either run away screaming or laugh your ass off and call me a faggot." I dead paned. She shrugged as to tell me to tell her anyway. "Ok nosy pants I'll tell you." I said and took a deep breath. " Well it started thanksgiving day 1978. I was taking a bite of pumpkin pie and my parents decide to tell me that they are getting divorced." I said she gave me sympathetic look. " Well I threw up the pie and that's not the worst, the reason why is because my dad well, he was sleeping with the houseBOY." I said putting emphasis on the word boy she covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh."Yes and my mom is Nora Tyler Bing." I finnally finished.

"The author?" she asked I nodded in disappointment. "I swear I he vent read anything but Rachel has all of her books." she said.

"Ya my mom the erotic novelist the sex addict the- the- the worst mom ever." I mused.

"Mozel tough." she said I laughed and she leaned against me and smile, I put my arm around her and cuddled up against her.

* * *

"So have a date to home coming yet it's in two weeks?" I asked I wanted to ask her but I waskind of scared to.

"Ya I do his name is Richard Burke he asked me yesterday." she mused.

"oh, the quarter back of the football team?" I asked she nodded with glee. I was happy for her but I felt this jealousy in the back of my heart.

"Ya he's a senior, do you have anyone?" she asked I shook my head. "Well my biology partner she's pretty cool and single you might like her, but she has kind of an annoying voice." she said.

"Sur but I should meet her first." I said and she smiled. "Ishould get going I'll see you in algebra tomorrow!" I yelled walking out the door. Great now she's settin me up with her friends. Hello chandler bing and welcome to the friend zone.

**How was it. Ok for all my fans out there I am curious after all your reviews put who you agree with Ross or Rachel on there little 'break' incident. Ok so review I will post results up including my vote on the next chapter enjoy your spring break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I am really excited about this one by the way if I mentioned characters that I mentioned in the first chapter oh we'll I thought I would use them but ya decided not like Janice and Kathy probably won't be in it they might be mentioned but ya not in it. Ok glad to clear that up I have my reasons for it thoug so ya ok enjoy this chapter oh also Ross and Rachel are tied with 1 including my vote.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one yata yata yata.**

**Sept. 13th**

****"CHANDLER, CHANDLER CHANDLER, CHAMDLEEEERRRRR!" I said running into Chandler, Joey, and Ross'es.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" he said mimicking me. I stuck my younger out.

"Well, two things, 1 how was your date with Janice?" I asked his smile faded at the sound of her name.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, HELL TO THE NOOOOO!" he exclaimed.

"That bad?" I asked he nodded. "Well I guess you don't have a date then." I said teasingly.

"No, me and Ross are going together." he said and realized how weird it sounded. I raised an eyebrow."As, as friends I, I am not gay." he defended himself. I rolled my eyes. "What's the other thing?" he asked.

"Oh, ya can you help me pick out a dress for homecoming and since you are going take you to get a haircut?" I asked.

"Why can't Phoebe and Rachel take you and what's wrong with the seagels flock hair style it's cool?" he asked.

"About your hair no it looks like yodears a gay hippie." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine I will get a new style." he said giving in. I cheered.

"And about Rachel and Phoebe they already got their dresses while I was helping Mrs. Foal clean beakers for Exeter credit. He nodded.

"Ok let's go." he said.

"First your hair cut." I said dragging him out the door.

* * *

I was waiting for chandler to be finished with his hair when the hair stylist came out. "Ok here he is." she said as he came out. (A/N: his hair looks likthat did on the first episode.) wow did he look good, no bad Monica you are dating Richard.

"Wow you look great." I mused.

"Really?" he asked slightly blushing. He was blushing why was he blushing.

"Ya you look amazing like at first you were cute now you're like..." I trailed off did I seriously just say that.

"thanks." he said nervously. "Well lets go get you a dress." he said grabbing my hand paying the woman and walking out. He was holding my hand did he notice that.

* * *

We were still holding hands when we walked into the boutique. I immeadately dropped his hand to go over to a dress that was strapless it was black at the top until it hit the black belt with a silver buckle and on the skirt was a deep red. It was amazing, I went to go get chandler and tell Chandler I was going to change but I couldn't find him. I went to change anyway and when I came out to look for Chandler still in my dress, and there he was outside my dressing room, with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked not bothering to ask him where he was.

"Nothing you just look, wow." he said dreamily. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks you think I should get this one?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Do we have to get you shoes or are we done." I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. Then I gave him a hug. When I pulled away slightly to look at him he did the same thing. We stared into each others eyes. He was leaning in, wait what he was leaning in what.

"Do you need any help here." One of the employees asked, we pulled apart fast. I shook my head. Chandler gave me a weak smile. We almost kissed wow did he like me or was it the moment. No it was the moment. We paid for the dress and started walking back to his car. He stopped me.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a smile and pulled out a bag.

"I got you something from the shop." He said. "Open it." he insisted. I opened it to find a box.

"Awww just what I wanted a box hoy did you know." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Open the box smart ass." he said I laughed and opened the box. There was a half a heart that said best and was encreste with sapphires.

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty. Where's the other half?" I asked as he put the necklace around my neck.

"Oh it's right here." he said pulling out his keychain that hed the other half saying friends.

"Thanks I'm never gonna take it off. You know people are gonna start suspecting things if they see that." I said teasingly.

"Well you're welcome, you better not take that off it cost me fifty bucks and if they ask I will just tell them my number one girl has the other half." he said and grabbed my hand.

**Ok well I hope you liked it. Ya so ummm you know review if you want to know what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates been so busy and laxity and writers block so ya this is just a short story no dialogue I think it's really good so ya I will update something different berry soon probably wednesday I just didn't know what to do with it so there will probably be only two or three more chapters so ya ok on with the story**

Chandler POV

I was her rock and she was mine. When she fell the first time I picked her back and stood by myself but as always I fell. When she picked me back she stood stronger then ever and again she fell, so I picked her back up. Then I felt invincible when she chose me, and then she cheated on me and I hit the ground harder then ever. Of course she picked me back up. Soon later at a wedding we both fell, but in a completely different way. And I never wanted to get back up again. And I didn't, because I will always be on London time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy and happy belated birthday Matty.**

**MONICA'S POV **

I here a groaning coming from my bed and Chandlers blue eyes pop out from the covers.

"What happened?" Chandler said groggily.

"You got drunk," I replied. I was mad at him what gave him the idea to drink.

"Your mad at me," he concluded, looking shamefully down at the bed.

"Your damn right I am you got drunk as hell last night and I broke up with Richard just so drag you back here so ya I'm mad you bastard!" I yelled at him as he looked even more guilty. "What gave you the idea to drink that punch?" I asked him.

"I didn't know it was spiked I was just depressed and sad so I wanted some punch," he replied quietly.

"Why we're you sad?" I was genuinely sorry for him I mean I love him he is my best guy friend, but when I asked him he looked like a deer in caught in headlights.

"I couldn't get a date to the dance," he says after a pause. I go over and sit next to him on my bed, and put my arms around him as he does the same.

"Don't be sad you are the sweetest most caring most cutest guy in this school," I say as he has a small spark of hope in his eyes in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says after a long pause.

"For what?" I ask.

"Getting drunk, making you break up with your boyfriend, making you sleep on the couch," he explained. I just smile at him.

"Well in order of your apologies, it's ok, he was a jerk anyways, and I slept on Phoebes bed she's at her grandmas house she'll be home soon," I say forgiving him. He smiles at me and I feel that feeling like I did at that dress store and he leans into kiss me and- the door opens and Phoebe walks in and chandler falls backwards off the bed.

"Hey guys ho- Chandler what are you doing on the ground come on its Saturday!"

#_#_#_#_#_ :P

It was a couple days later when I walked into Chandlers dorm no one was there so i started to clean up there dorm. A couple minutes later he comes bursting through the door.

"BAH!" he screams when he sees me.

"I know I'm not that ugly," I joke after he screams.

"No your not you are gorgeous," he says in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"This girl is what's wrong she is in my science class and she won't leave me alone she is so annoying and her voice every time she laughs I want to tear off my arm just so I have something to throw at her," he says angrily.

"Oh I know her she is in my home ech class, wait aren't you in that class too?" I ask.

"Shit! Yes now she is in 2 of my classes," he says irritatedly.

"So why are you so annoyed?" I ask curiously.

"Because she likes me and she convinced we're 'soul mates'," he says add ing quotes around the 'soul mates'. I stifle a laugh.

"Why don't you tell her your not interested," I suggest.

"Do you not think I tried that, and did you clean up in here?" he asks.

"Of course," I say.

"She's been following me all day," he complained,

"Then where is she now?" I ask he looks worried now.

"I told her I had a girlfriend," he said timidly.

"Who you use, Rachel, Phoebe?" I ask.

"You," he says.

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
